


Quiet ice symphony

by I_am_sorry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: Sidney's kingdom is cold. All the snow covering the palace grounds; all the freezing lakes and frozen valleys. It all goes in diferent shades through Sidney's veins, blue against the stark white of his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

_You wanted to know “love” in all its habitats,_  
_wanted to catalog the joints,_  
_the parts, the motions,_  
_wanted to be a scientist of romance: you said_  
_you had to study everything, go everywhere,_  
_even here, even this ice palace in the far north._  
_You said you were ready, you’d be careful._

_\--- Sandra Gilbert._

 

 

Sidney's kingdom is cold. All the snow covering the palace grounds; all the freezing lakes and frozen valleys. It all goes in diferent shades through Sidney's veins, blue against the stark white of his skin. The King lives and so does the land.

Sidney doesn't need more.

Until of course, his council tells him: he does.

A little bit of warmth is all. Sidney's people love the cold and their lands and their king. They are well feed, treated with justice and allowed a lot -but they are curious, curious for what sunlight is, what it means.

Sidney doesn't blame them for this, as he too sometimes has wondered about warmth -about how it must feel.

Flower takes him aside, tries to explain, he doesn't need to do anything he doesn't want to do -Council orders or not.

Sidney doesn't get it but he reassures Flower that it's alright. He will do it for the people. He can't fail them.

The Council arranges a marriage that same night. Mario tells Sidney with enough sympathy that his future consort is really willing to meet him -that he is from colder lands but that the sun shines bright there.

Sidney thinks it may turn out alright.

\---

Evgeny smiles shyly at him when they finally meet in the consumation room. The old lore stipulates, they to be intimate for the marriage to happen.

They don't need papers or introductions, really -but Sidney feels bad for the lack of attentions towards his betrothed so he smiles back with a shy smile of his own. "I'm Sidney."

"Yes, I know. You call me Geno." Evgeny offers happily and Sidney feels a weird twinge on his chest.

"So how we do?" Evgeny asks, glancing at the bed. "How you want me?"

Sidney's face flushes at that. "Um,"

"On my back?" Evgeny prods. "Face to face? You want I ride you?"

Sidney kind of wants just to the floor to swallow him whole. All this sex talk is very embarrassing to him. He will be forever red on the cheeks if Evgeny keeps this up. "I- um-y-yeah,"

Evgeny frowns. "Yeah? You mean we do all ways?"

"A-anything." Sidney says, stammers really.

"Good,"

"Good." Sidney nods, looking down -and they don't say anything else for the rest of the night.

\---

Sidney doesn't see much of Evgeni -'Geno' his consort insists- the following week. The Council stays appeased with Sidney's word of Geno being what he expected and more.

Still the warmth doesn't reach Sidney's kingdom; his people, they still don't know what sunlight is - it has been only a week but as their king, Sidney worries. 

Geno goes to his room at night by the end of the week.

"I bring tea," Geno says, holding a tray with two little porcelain cups and a plate with some sort of biscuits. "You need to rest. All work, no joy, bad for you."

Sidney just stares at him. He is a little surprised to have Geno come to visit him. "I was just going to finish these," Sidney says addressing the unfinished papers on his desk.

"Tea get cold, not taste good." Geno counters back. "I make cake for you, special recipe. You like."

Well, Sidney does like cake. "Yeah, alright."

They eat the cake ('Charlotte', Geno says) and drink the tea over Sidney's desk. It's late, close to midnight, actually -and it's the first time Sidney has ever had a midnight snack and company in the middle of work. Is… is really nice.

Sidney licks his lips, the cake was really good -is a shame there's no more left.

"I make more tomorrow." Geno offers smiling as he notices Sidney's longing glances to the empty plate.

"You don't have to," Sidney offers politely, even though, he would love to eat Geno's Charlotte again.

"You don't like?" Geno asks considering.

And Sidney has never been a good liar anyway. "I did like it a lot." He admits.

"Yes, special Mama's recipe. I make more."

Geno beams at him -and right there, a rare feeling constricts his chest, a soft pang that leaves him unsettled and wondrous.

Sidney struggles to breathe. It's not bad just different. He swallows the remains of his tea with his discomfort and thanks Geno kindly for his courtesies.

"Yes, I know. I best." Geno teases.

And Sidney can't help but agree.

\---

Sidney's kingdom is cold. All the glacied flowers and the crystal leaves of the trees that grow as cold and blue as the King's nails, the tips of his fingers.

Geno says he likes sunflowers the most -Sidney doesn't know the shape of them, so he gifts Geno baby-blue foggy tulips in gratitude for all the sweets Geno has been making for him.

Geno's eyes go wide and then he turns pleased. "Very pretty." He hums, tracing iddly patterns on the flowers with his hands.

Sidney shrugs, looks down and fights the blush expanding on his face. "I've been told they mean abundance and prosperity." The tulips also mean, undying passionate love but Sidney's not about to say that.

"I put tulips in flower vase, yes?"

"Yeah," Sidney smiles. "You go do that."

"Then I come back, bring sweets for Sid. I best." Geno teases.

Sidney shakes his head, lips turning up in amusement. It's easy between them, Geno makes everything easier. "Yeah G, you're the best."

\---

One more thing to be glad about his new marriage: at the very least, Sidney doesn't have to suffer through functions on his own now.

Geno is right there with him, watching raptly the play unfold before them. He shouts prizes when the actors do something unexpected, and he grumbles displeased in his native language when the play goes sourly.

Sidney can't help but look more at him, than he does at the play. It's a charming view, Geno so passionate about something.

They will be reaching a month of marriage soon -and Sidney wonders about what could be a fitting gift. In truth Geno has asked very little of Sidney since he arrived so Sidney isn't sure what could be appropriate for the occasion.

As the play reaches it's climax, Geno turns to him. "I like." He says nodding towards the bowing actors.

"Should clap." Geno continues, a curious expression on his face. "Why not?"

"Oh," Sidney claps at that. "No, I was just distracted."

"Very good, yes?"

"Yeah," Sidney answers thoughtful, maybe calling another play of this acting-company, for his anniversary gift is the solution.

"My mama teaches to enjoy plays back at home," Geno says. "My brother and me, we like. My papa doesn't."

Sidney listens attentive; it's the first time Geno has said anything about home. "I had to leave my family when I was chosen as 'The Will Of The Lands', I haven't seen them since then."

It's a first sharing a little something of himself too.

Geno goes unexpectedly quiet. "No be with Mama and Papa since you were chosen at sixteen, yes?"

And Taylor, Sidney doesn't add. "Yes, I am already twenty-nine."

Geno frowns. "Why?"

Sidney shrugs. "Traditions stipulated by the old lore. The King belongs to the people and the lands, nothing belongs to him." It's an old ache, the yearn for his family; he has learned to live with it.

Geno seems genuinely distressed about it. "It can't be good. Sid all alone, no family around."

Sidney has survived so far but he does misses his parents -more than that, his greatest regret is not seeing Taylor grow up into a fine maiden. "I have a duty to my people. I am their will and -I have learned to live just like this."

It was a high price to pay but Sidney thinks, as long as he does his Job fairly, his family will be proud of him.

"Back at home I hear, Sidney Crosby looking for consort. I say I come, I hear about Sid before, he be King at a very young age, win war twice. Is big honor to accept."

"Thank you." Sidney says knowing Geno is trying to make him feel better.

"Also if I don't say yes, Mama makes me marry Sasha." Geno says wrinkling his nose. "And Sid more handsome."

Sidney smiles at that.

"You good King, good husband, good son."

Sidney swallows feeling his throat dry. The weird cramp on his chest is back again; he wonders idly if maybe he is getting sick. “Thank you.” He repeats.

\---

The anniversary day comes faster than Sidney expected. A month has passed and now Geno doesn’t feel like an outsider to Sidney anymore, he feels like a friend.

After the play is done, the Court stands up and claps in their honor. Sidney appreciates the sentiment.

“Thank you.” Geno says to him referring to the play. “I like.”

Sidney shakes his head. “It was a very little something.” He explains wistful.

Sidney has known of Kings who threw celebrations for months in honor of their consorts. Kings who gifted rare gems or exotic animals to make their spouses happy –considering this, his gift was a really simple one.

Geno touches reassuringly his arm. “I like very much.”

Sidney nods feeling glad.

“Now my turn, yes?” Geno asks delighted.

“Oh,” Sidney looks at him bashfully. “You didn’t need to.”

“Yes, Sid’s anniversary too.”

“I guess.”

Geno smiles, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Sid, my gift best.”

Sidney opens his mouth to protest, mostly, but is stopped by Geno’s soft lips touching with his own. It’s a kiss; Geno is kissing him in front of all of their court and Sidney is too surprised to do anything about it.

It lasts but seconds but after they break apart, Sidney’s heart is trying to beat out of his ribcage.

With happiness painted on the crinkles of his eyes, Geno licks his lips. Sidney can’t help but follow the movement; Geno’s lips look shiny and red.

“You like?”

Sidney flushes at that, of course he liked it –a little bit too much, maybe.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I make Halva for you as anniversary gift too, we have pick nick later?”

Sidney nods, still too flustered to speak.

\---

Sidney bleeds in blue; he learned this at a very young age, playing on the frozen lake near his house with a large wooden stick and a little flat ball.

The stick broke back then and many splinters embed on Sidney’s hands, fat drops of blood painted the ice that day, and it was blue.

Sidney had gone back home, scared, he had explained his mother this –and showed her, his bloodied blue hand. Her eyes had gone wide but she had gathered herself together quick enough and fixed his hand, cleaning the wound nicely.

“Sometimes, we are different than others.” She had explained to him. “Is good to be different Sidney.”

Sidney had only nodded at her words, looking down at his bandaged hand –he knew his parents bled red, as all the other persons did, still he didn’t say anything about it not wanting to bother his mom.

They had dinner and never spoke of it again.

Sidney had almost forgotten about it. It was just something that was; all of his most trusted allies knew about it -Flower had passed it up as another of Sidney's peculiarities, while Duper had made a good natured joke about it once. Mario had simply ignored the fact. Sidney was Sidney; it didn't matter that he bled blue.

It's actually Geno who reminds him; he looks surprised but takes it in stride. "Sid, you bleeding." He points towards Sidney's ring finger, that has a little paper cut.

Sidney curses -seeing how his blood has stained some of the documents he had been signing.

"Is blue." Geno says curious.

"Ah yes, I guess you didn't know." Sidney sighs knowing the papers are lost for good.

"Mine red," Geno offers, tilting his head.

"Yeah G, yours is prettier, I know." Sidney smiles.

Geno shrugs. "Different is good."

"It is."

"Need to talk,"

Sidney frowns; Geno looks worried, nervous, something heavy on his gaze.

"Yeah?"

Geno shifts from foot to foot, his hands clenching over a crumpled paper. "Sid, have to promise, not get angry."

Sidney shakes his head. "Of course not. What is it?"

"I look for Sid's family, write a letter to explain I marry you because they need to know, I feel better doing this and think no problem." Geno pauses, glances at the paper crumpled on his hand. "Think they don't answer back anyway, but they do."

Sidney looks at the crumpled paper, at the letter his family sent -and even though he should, as you don't defy old traditions, for the first time in his life he doesn't heed the rules and he doesn't get angry.

Sidney gets happy to know his family remember him still. He gets up from his desk, walks towards Geno and takes the crumpled letter from his hands.

"I am not angry." Sidney says steady. "It's actually -it means a lot, thank you."

\---

Sidney's body temperature runs lower than normal. He deslikes peas, hates to lose at anything -and fixes his clothes by color every night.

Sidney likes peanut butter and jelly, perhaps too much. He also washes his face three times every morning for good luck.

Sidney is superstitious.

All in all Sidney knows he isn't the easiest person to be around -but as the days pass and Geno stays, he wishes, well he wishes… things.

It's not about sex either. They were intimate just once, the day they consumated their marriage -and even though Sidney still wakes up hard some days, remembering that night, he thinks he would be able to live happy just by having Geno near him.

Mario says it's very sweet; Flower says it's very sad.

Sidney just  _wants_.

And maybe that's why the problems begins.

\---

Sidney's kingdom is cold -and four months after Geno's arrival, it remains the same.

\---

"He isn't magical enough," the Oracle tells him briskly. She is intimidating even though she looks fragile in her old age.

Sidney bites his lip. "But you can fix that?"

The Oracle frowns. "Having magic is not something you can fix. You have magic or you don't, your consort has very little -that's why your land remains cold."

"But," Sidney tries. "There has to be a way."

"Yes," she says snappish. "Get another consort, one with enough magic singing in their blood -and leave now. I am busy enough as it is."

The Council let him know they approve of their oracle advice.

\---

That night Geno visits him with a perfect slice of Kiev cake -the colorful desert sitting wrongly with Sid's humor.

"I am not hungry G," Sidney says apologetic.

Geno puts down the plate on Sidney's desk. "Can eat later."

Sidney looks at Geno and feels a knot forming on his stomach; he doesn't want another consort, just Geno with his thick accent and delicious sweets.

Geno who teases him shamelessly and takes care of him devotedly equally.

"I'm not working late today." Sidney offers.

Geno looks surprised but nods. "Want to sleep?"

"Together?" Sidney asks a little red -and his embarrassment will be worth it if Geno accepts.

Geno nods slowly. "If you want."

It's the first time they will share a room, a bed, and Sidney feels giddy with excitement. They fit perfectly on the mattress and Geno hand-feeds him the Kiev cake before going to sleep.

Sidney takes his time to lick Geno's fingers clean.

"Tease," Geno complains but kisses him anyway after there's no more cake left, and they dust the crumbs off of the bed.

They drink their usual tea afterwards and then go to bed.

\---

Sidney wakes up with Geno draped over him, their limbs tangled and -in love. It's a new feeling altogether, it was there maybe since the first day he met Geno, it's just that he didn't notice.

Geno grumbles annoyed at him when Sidney tries to wake him up, but kisses Sidney's temple sweetly in apology afterwards.

Later that day Sidney refuses the Council attempts to bring him a new consort. It's a woman this time, they say -a really good witch.

They show him her picture and Sidney can see, she's also really pretty, all long legs and perfect red lips.

Sidney shakes his head and excuses himself for the rest of the day. Geno's magic is low but they will figure it out, somehow.

Sidney will find a way.

Geno kisses him senselessly when he tells him this.  
Sidney's lips feel bruised after they part and he relishes in Geno's taste.

It takes them five years.

\---

Sidney's kingdom is cold as his blood and fingers and breath. He still bleeds blue and his temperature still runs low.

The snow doesn't stop falling and winter is still the main season in Sidney's land only that now it isn't endless.

Spring arrived five years after Geno did. This new season lasts three months every time, with soft glowing rays of sunlight and mild de-frosting of the valleys and lakes.

Geno didn't end up using magic at all.

Sidney's heart remains warm now all the time, it's actually the only part of him that does; it's also the responsable of bringing spring every year for his people.

 


End file.
